50 Things About My Riven   republished
by BlueRoseInMidnight
Summary: Musa tells us all why she falls for a certain flame headed specialist. Very Fluffy. One-shot, My first story


what's going on here?

it's like my computer and FFN are plotting against me! my files are messed up and one of my stories was never posted!

i apologize to everyone out there who signed on to read 50 Things About My Riven. i honestly had no idea something was wrong.

thank you so much xxxMusarockz! i never would have even noticed. i'm eternily grateful to you!

* * *

Okay, so this was originally my first ever fanfiction but do to *ahem* 'complications' it eeds to be reposted. i can't remember to original introduction, but i still had the story of my hard drive, so here it really is!

Disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

50 things about Riven by Musa

Hi! I, Musa, made this list of thing about my boy friend Riven. Okay, so he hasn't exactly admitted he's my boyfriend, but he did admit to liking me and we have kissed, so I think it counts! I am currently writing this as I sit in my room, waiting for him to get here for our date which he is late for (as usual). So I'm bored and thinking about why I like him enough to put up with this. So this isn't biased at all, not one bit.

**1. ****Riven is the teen hero with the magenta hair, always put up into a spike**

_-he won't tell me how he gets it to stick up like that_

**2. ****His favorite outfits are either his white midriff muscle shirt with his purple sweats or his dark blue shirt with what Bloom calls a British flag on it and light blue jeans**

_-why he wears a British flag, considering his never been to earth before, is beyond me_

**3. ****Nicknames for Riven include**

_a) Mr. Grumpy_

_b) Angry dude_

_c) Drama queen_

_d) Lone wolf_

_e) Troublemaker _

**4. ****Nicknames only I can call him**

_a) Rivey_

_b) Babe_

_c) Doll_

_d) Honey (after I've hung out with Stella)_

_e) Schnookums (just to get him mad when he annoys me)_

**5. ****Riven doesn't have a family, he's an orphan**

**6. ****No one knows where he came from, or who his parents were**

**7. ****It's a known fact that his mom abandoned him in the woods**

_-he hates to talk about it, and when he's thinking about it, look out_

**8. ****He's training at Red Fountain school to become an official hero**

_-he says he doesn't know what he'll do after graduation, so I'm planning to take him with me to my planet to 'protect it from evil' with me (though I think everyone sees through that but him)_

**9. ****He hates to lose…at anything**

_-I mean it, he just despises it. One time, he lost a game of checkers to Helia, and wouldn't talk to him for a week_

_-he especially hates to lose to Sky or Brandon, but especially Sky_

_a. I don't know why, he just does!_

**10. ****His favorite hobbies include**

_a) Fighting_

_b) Being mean_

_c) Looking tough_

_d) Reading (yeah, he really does like that)_

_e) Competing with others_

_f) Racing his Leva bike_

_g) Hanging out with me (I wish that were first :-(_

_h) Doing his hair (I have to assume that since he does that a lot)_

_I) arguing with me (I don't mean like when we have fights, I just mean like when we have our playful back and forth's)_

**11. ****Things he likes**

_a) Me (yep, I'm number one here :) _

_b) Fighting_

_c) Hiking (no kidding, he likes to do that)_

_d) Arguing with me (again, only playfully)_

_E) singing (he really does! Once, Brandon taped him singing in the shower and he's amazing!)_

_f) Playing piano (many people don't know this, but he really can play! He's played for me before, and again he's amazing.)_

_g) Hanging with his friends (don't believe what he says, he does like them.)_

**12. ****He's hazardous about girls**

_-I think it has to do with the whole 'abandonment' thing_

_-ever since his mom left him, he can't trust women (he considers me an exception, but I can still tell he's hazardous)_

**13. ****He has an addiction to peppermint candy**

_-I know that because at last year's Christmas party, once the peppermint bowl made it to him, the whole supply disappeared._

**14. ****He can't dance**

_-let me rephrase that. He can't dance **well. **Have you ever seen a kangaroo with his tail caught in a thorn bush? Well, it's pretty much the same thing_

**15. ****He gets jealous easily**

_-I'm not joking. Once, a guy came up to ask me directions, and Riven threatened his life (though, in all honesty, I really thought it was kinda cute :)_

**16. ****He used to date Darcy**

_-I know he was under a spell and everything, but that's not the point. HE. DATED. DARCY!_

**17. ****He still feels guilty over that thing with the witches attacking me**

_-I've told him before I've forgiven him for that (my Charmix proves it) but he still continues to beat himself up over it_

_-though, in my opinion, he should really be beating up Darcy over it. She was the one that cast the spell on him while they were, might I repeat DATING!_

**18. ****He's a great ice skater**

_-he took me ice skating once and I couldn't believe how skilled he was_

_-he didn't do any twirls or spins because he thinks their girly, but he'd really graceful _

**19. ****He doesn't have a best friend**

_-I mean, he's told me before that **I'm** his best friend, but that's because I'm his sorta girlfriend. _

_-Brandon and Sky are best friends, and Timmy and Helia are best friends, so I think he needs one too_

_-may be if Layla ever gets a boyfriend, he and Riven will be friends, since Layla's **my** closest gal pal _

**20. ****He claims all my songs are about him**

_-I mean, yeah they are, but he's only guessing that. Can you say self righteous?_

_-I think Layla was the one that told him that. She's so dead if he gets an even bigger head_

**21. ****He loves to listen to me sing**

_-yeah, I see the way he stares at me when I'm on stage._

_-of course, his friends also see that look he gets and tease him about it, so he ends up denying it (I swear, I'll make them pay for that. He gets so cute sometimes :(_

**22. ****He never 'did it' with Darcy**

_-for starters, Eww!_

_-Darcy wouldn't do it. I mean, she threw him in a dungeon. She obviously didn't like him that much to keep him after she's used him against us, so why would she love him enough to lose herself to him?_

_-she would also never fall so far off her high horse to submit to a simple hero, no matter what kind of person she is, she just wouldn't!_

_-her sisters would never, ever let it happen. They want to seem like their all that, and losing themselves to some simple pawn would ruin them. So they just wouldn't_

_-Again, ! What kind of sick people came up with that?_

**23. ****He's a nice person**

_-if you don't know him personally, you wouldn't believe it, but it's true. He really is nice!_

_-even though he acts tough, he can sometimes be a real softie, especially when it comes to me :)_

**24. ****He's a bad influence**

_-I know that contradicts what I just said, but it's true, he really is_

_-I know that because sometimes, when I don't even realize it, I could be doing something very Riven-y. Like kicking a trash can, telling off Stella, making fun of people, or just wake up with the desire to mope around campus all day_

_-the worst is when I get mad at someone and get into a fist fight, not only do I win, but I completely pulverize them. It's a very scary thing, but it really comes in handy in many situations for someone as danger prone as me so I'm not complaining…much_

**25. ****He loves photography**

_-I think I'm the only living creature in the universe that knows that and I still don't get it_

_-Yeah, I know all about that board of pictures on his wall_

_-most people would find that disturbing, but since this is Riven I'm talking about, it's really quite sweet_

_a) For those who don't know (or weren't there to hear the screams of pain), Riven wasn't happy to find out Jared had pilfered his favorite picture of me and he made sure to get it back_

_-and it's not just pictures of me, I've seen his photos of other thing too_

_-since he's not much of a 'beauty of life person', his pictures are mostly of famous fighters and swordsmen, not to mention weapons_

**26. ****He used to have a crush on Bloom**

_-can you saw Eww!_

**27. ****He has a soft spot for Flora**

_-I'm not completely sure why. But I do know she's the only one that doesn't talk mean to him or judge him so I guess he's grateful for that_

**28. ****He respects Layla **

_-I know because she's the only one who can talk back to him (besides me) and not get a one way ticket to the emergency room_

_-like that time with her asking him (no, **telling** him) to move back so she could drive his bike. Not even **I** would try something like that_

_-of course, Tecna can stand up to him too (like that minotaur comment at the secret party when we were grounded) but I think since she's Timmy's girlfriend and Timmy is the closest he's got to a best friend, I think he just ignores her_

**29. ****He doesn't get along with Stella**

_-no, I revise that, they can't stand each other_

_-it's a constant go between with them on pretty much everything! _

_-I mean, I fight with Stella too, but when those two are in the same room, I'd swear we'd have to break out a restraint spell!_

**30. ****He's not a romantic person**

_-well, he's not romantic in a way like flowers and poetry, but to tell the truth, I find that stuff over played and kind of cheesy (no offense to girls who do)_

_-no, he is romantic…in a Riven-y sorta way_

_-that entitles _

_A) long rides on his Leva bike_

_b) Sitting together in the woods_

_c) Kissing in the Alfea tower_

_d) Arguing with me over something funny (it's Riven's way of flirting :)_

_e) Sitting together to read a book about old fairytales, extra close I might add_

_f) Sharing a bowl of peppermint sticks, then 'accidently' grabbing the same last piece and deciding to shared by eating it from different side (don't have to say what happens next :)_

_g) Singing a duet (my idea, because I needed help with a romantic ballet)_

**31. ****He doesn't blush**

_-well, not in public_

_-I mean, I can easily get him to blush when we're alone, but in front of anyone else, it's like he's immune, even if he's been seriously embarrassed_

_-course, that embarrassment usually turns into anger very quickly on whoever's fault it was. Even his own_

**32. ****Riven is NOT a morning person**

_-I don't know that from personal experience so get your minds out of the gutter!_

_-Helia knows this, for a fact, because, as his roommate, it's like his civic duty to wake him up. Poor guy _

**33. ****He is a great student**

_-he may seem like a slacker, but if you've ever seen his grades, you'd see how fantastic they are! _

_-he can really put his studies into action_

**34. ****He likes my dad**

_-at first, I was sure they wouldn't get along, but they seemed to hit it off the instant they met_

_-it's somewhat odd, but, hey, beggars aren't choosers right?_

**35. ****He thinks he's not worthy of me**

_-I told him, I'm not worthy of someone so wonderful_

_-he thinks that because I'm a princess and he's an orphan that we shouldn't be together_

_-I told him if he said that again, or attempted to break up with me for that, I'd cheerily set his bike on fire_

_-he says I deserve someone better_

_-I said I already got the best_

**36. ****He's so good looking**

_-not to be shallow, but that was the first thing I noticed about him_

_-he has eyes that make most run in fright, but to me, their simply amethysts, beautiful jewels_

_-his hair is the most gorgeous shade of magenta I've even seen. It's so well taken care of (it makes me a bit jealous)_

**37. ****He is a great kisser**

_-it may not seem like it matters to YOU, but to me, it's pure bliss_

_-I know for a fact that he loves to French kiss, and those are definitely the best!_

**38. ****He's like a stray dog, show him a little compassion and he's yours**

_-like with the Darcy thing. She dumped him, so he was a stray. When he came back I was the one to show him that compassion and, voile! He's mine. Repeat: MINE! _

**39. ****He likes to drive dangerously**

_-I've seen him drive a ship before, and believe me, it's scary_

_-I think he does it just to scare his friends! That's so mean!_

_-though, I have to admit, it's impressive the number of spins he can do in one minute_

_-I heard from his friends that he never get's dizzy. From anything from flips to spins to barrel rolls, he just doesn't. This would explain how he can enjoy doing those things_

**40. ****He likes to scowl**

_-he does it pretty much every second of the day_

_-his second favorite is to scoff or smirk_

_-to tell the truth, to me his scowls are totally hot!_

_-but know that just because he does, doesn't mean he can't smile_

**41. ****He's got a great smile**

_-I'm probably the only person in the universe that's seen him smile with true happiness_

_-to me, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_

_-his laugh, and I don't mean scoff, I mean **true** laugh, is wonderful_

_-it's like the most wondrous music in the galaxy (and **I** would know :)_

**42. ****He knows when to swallow his pride**

_-I'm surprised he doesn't choke on it :)_

_-once, we went too far on a fight and almost broke up, but **he** apologized to **me**_

_-he even gave me the **puppy dog face**! Now that was low, how could I **not** forgive him after that?_

**43. ****He grooms his eye brows**

_-okay, so I don't know that for sure_

_-but his eyebrows are so terrific, he can't have been born with them, could he?_

**44. ****He reads teen columns**

_-he said that to Brandon when he returned from down land to convince Amentia to join us against Darkar_

_-he didn't **technically **say teen columns, but he did say he read it somewhere, so why not?_

**45. ****He likes classical fairytales**

_-those books he reads, most of them are on heroics, but a lot are fairy tales you'd read to little kids_

**46. ****He's got some sorta super power**

_-No, I'm not crazy, he really does! Ask any one!_

_-his power only comes out when he's really mad like_

_a) When I'm in danger_

_b) When someone bad mouths me_

_c) When someone flirts with me (that happens a lot. No I'm not conceited, ask anyone!)_

_-his power includes_

_a) Super strength_

_b) Super speed_

_c) Super jumping_

_d) Super hearing_

_e) Can scare you witless with one look (even the teachers don't stand a chance)_

**47. ****He attracts girls like a magnet**

_-I don't know how he does it, he just does!_

_-lucky for him, I'm not one to voice my complaints or he'd be in for an ear full!_

_-though he can get almost any girl he wants, he chose me and only wants me! :)_

**48. ****He's a mean, cruel, evil, grouchy, smug, troublemaking, scowling, intimidating, unfriendly jerk!**

**49. ****He's also a sweet, caring, smart, funny, hot, protective, loving creature!**

**50. ****He's my Knight**

I put down my pencil and read over what I just wrote, nodding approvingly. "What in Magix is that?" I gasp and turn around to see none other than my knight in shining armor hunched over right behind me, looking over my shoulder, and his head right beside my face. He's wearing his long sleeved magenta shirt with his dark blue dress pants and black choker with a bow on it. His usual version of dressing up for a big night.

He looks me in the eye, and smirks in my face, making my heart speed up. "H-how long have you been standing there?" I ask when I could finally find my voice. His smirk grows wider as he says, "Depends, what number was it that you wrote I'm 'so good looking'?" I drop my head into my hand, embarrassed about being caught like this. He chuckles at my embarrassment, and then lightly kisses me on the cheek, so I turn to look at him. "It's nice", he assures me, "now come on, let's go."

He makes his way to the door as I reach for my purse sitting on my bed. While I'm picking it up, he conversationally says, "Oh, and by the way, I never knew I had such a hot scowl." He ducks when I chuck a shoe at his head, then he sprints out the door, me in my strapless red dress and stilettos right after him. "Get back here and take your lumps like a man!" I scream at him as I chase him down the hall, towards the front door. He's erupting with laughter as he's running, and I can't help but laugh too.

My prince. My knight. My best friend. My Riven.

He's hard to deal with, impossible to understand, and he has his flaws, but I wouldn't change a thing about him.

I love him just the way he is.

* * *

Tah-dah!

wow, that took alot longer than i thought it would. again, i apologize for the inconvinience '-.-

thank you all for reading it...again XD

(no real point in asking for a review is there? i didn't think so ;))

_-BlueRoseInMidnight_


End file.
